Careless Mistakes
by holby.fan112
Summary: *Based on the Spring Trailer* Zosia catches Ollie and Cara doing something that they know they shouldn't do. But did they know that it would destroy somebody's life?
**Hi guys, this is just a one shot based on the Spring Trailer. If you have read any of my other stories, you will know that I ship Zollie a little too much! So, in the trailer, I think that Zosia's mental state deteriorates as does her relationship with Ollie, seeing as a woman thinks that she is pregnant with his baby... Then naughty Oliver exchanges a kiss with Cara :/. This starts in Albies when Ollie and Cara exchange a kiss. Chantal is my OC and just a random name I put to the woman who was pregnant so I didn't need to say 'the woman' etc. Note: I will NEVER EVER ship Callie (I just made that ship name up for Cara and Ollie but hopefully it won't be meaningful enough in the show for a ship name).**

Cara Martinez stared into Oliver Valentine's bright blue eyes as he stared into hers. There was no chemistry between them but they were both desperate, desperate for somebody to love them back. He made the move and their lips touched. Slowly, softly, Cara's lips softened and locked with his. Oliver felt guilty but a wave of adrenaline rushed over him. He thought about Zosia; her bipolar was up and down like a yo yo and he needed to escape. Then, Chantal rushed into his mind, the words she had said: "I'm pregnant and I think it's Ollie's". But the worst part of all this was his girlfriend's face when she realised. The way she had come off the tablets, the tablets that kept her sane. Oliver hadn't supported her but why should he? He was always the carefree Valentine, the one that ran from ugly situations, the one that didn't care about what others thought or felt. He was the coward and this kiss, although it didn't mean anything, filled his empty heart. It lasted for about thirty seconds but it felt like a lifetime for both of them. Nothing else ran through their crazy, messed up minds at this point. Until two people noticed, two people very important to them.

Raf looked at Cara and Oliver and his heart dropped by what felt like a thousand feet. His head was spinning as he saw the blonde nurse, the blonde nurse that he had always adored locking lips with another man. This other man was Ollie, Ollie Valentine who had always been his rival. Even when he was an F1 working down on AAU, Raf knew that there was something not quite right with this guy. He had always known that Oliver could be a bit of an emotional wreck but didn't ever think that he would take it this far. His relationship had issues, Raf knew that, but cheating? To the Scottish registrar, this was a real no-go zone and Dr Valentine had crossed that line. He thought about how Harry Tressler had crossed that line with Amy, and although he didn't get to stay with her, he had got Mary-Claire just months later, exactly who he wanted. He just couldn't believe that Valentine had destroyed his chances of being with Cara but, deep down, he knew that himself had pushed her out, sent her to Darwin to avoid any unnecessary emotions but maybe they weren't so unnecessary, maybe sometimes he had to follow his heart. Why did nobody want him, nobody need him? Raf just walked away, broken inside.

Zosia March walked into the pub, needing alcohol. It had become a bit of a necessity now, her mind was up and down and she didn't know what was happening to her. She had felt loved-up just a month ago, on her 28th birthday and felt the stethoscope that Oliver had given to her. It filled her with comfort. Somebody loved her, somebody cared about her and that was all that she needed right now. But then, she remembered. Two other people were dependant on _her_ boyfriend, the person that _she_ wanted to spend the rest of her life with. Chantal, Chantal and her baby. Zosia hated that woman and her unborn child. No, Ollie's unborn child and every time she thought about it, her body filled with rage and gave her a pain in her heart. What sort of stupid name was Chantal anyway? She would probably call the baby Destiny-May or Kayden-John or something stupid like that. She walked over to the bar and that was when she saw it. Ollie's blue eyes were recognisable straight away and Zosia saw that he had his face attached to somebody with bright blonde hair. She thought she might have recognised the woman but the thought escaped her mind. A tear fell from her eye and she screamed, a scream which silenced the whole place.

"Oliver, what the f**k do you think you are doing with that bimbo?" she shrieked, "First Chantal and now this, when will you start realising that you have a girlfriend, i.e. me! When will you appreciate me the way you appreciate them?"

Adele and Mo looked up from their table. Not again. Zosia was such a fragile woman and she needed him to look after her. This was the last thing that the poor girl needed.

Ollie's heart rate was rapid. How could he do this, again? He stared at his beautiful girlfriend's blotchy red face. She had been crying and it was all his fault.

"Zosia, please, stop, I can explain!" he said, his voice shaking.

"Don't bother!" she shrieked, "I'm not coming home tonight!"

Zosia picked up her handbag and swiftly ran out of the pub, her mind in turmoil. It had only been two days since she had ran back to her shared flat, which she didn't sleep in often seeing as she went back to Ollie's every night, drunk and woke up Dom and Arthur. They were not impressed. Nobody was impressed with her at the moment and Ollie was the only one that she felt understood her and could look after her properly. She walked out and looked at the busy road. The constant honking of horns made her head hurt and she wanted to go home, yet she didn't know where home was. She dashed out as she saw her boyfriend in the corner of her eye.

"Zosia, no!" he shouted as a squeal of brakes and Zosia's scream took over his ears.

Ollie dropped his bag and ran out into the road, where Zosia was lying, unresponsive. The driver opened the door and started to speak but Oliver silenced him. He saw the stethoscope he had given to her in Zosia's bag and grabbed it out. He put it on her chest and a wave of relief washed over him. She had a pulse. He grabbed his iPhone out of his pocket and tried to dial for an ambulance but the battery had died.

"Stay with her." he ordered the driver and ran inside.

"Mo, it's Zosia, she's been hit by a car, please, come and help!" he said, panicked.

Ollie and the Effanga sisters dashed out and Adele phoned for an ambulance.

"Oh, Zosia, I'm sorry." he said, stroking her hair.

Then, his hand froze. She was bleeding from her head.

The ambulance arrived and the paramedics carefully but swiftly lifted Zosia onto a stretcher and put her in the ambulance carefully. Holby ED was just down the road and she was wheeled in by Ollie and Mo, while Adele stayed at Albie's.

The ED found her a bay and Robin cut her top off to find a bruise on her chest. There was also an open cut on her stomach. Then, the machine started bleeping rapidly.

"Can I have some help in here?" shouted Robin and Ethan, Lofty and Lily dashed in.

"Please, please don't let her die!" cried Ollie as her BP dropped and the machine beeped louder.

"Shock to 150." instructed Lily.

"No, no, no, this can't be happening!" whispered Mo as Zosia's lifeless body was propelled into the air.

"No response. Shock to 180." she said as Ethan pumped oxygen into her nose and mouth.

"No response, shock to 200."

Ollie thought about how Zosia herself had been administering CPR on a patient today. Now, she was nearly dead and they were relying on a machine to keep her alive.

"No response, shock to 300."

Her body jolted and then fell back again, the machine beeping continuously.

"Start manual chest compressions." Lily said.

"I'll do it." Oliver jumped at the chance to save his girlfriend's life, maybe then she would forgive him.

"No chance, step away please Mr Valentine. We have a duty of care and you are not emotionally prepared to administer chest compressions." Lily said, as Robin pumped away at Zosia's heart.

"It's been ten minutes, Dr Chou." Ethan warned.

"No, no, she can't die, please, no!" shrieked Ollie as Mo just stood there not quite believing what she was seeing.

"Please get this gentleman to leave the room." Lily said, as Lofty led a tearful Ollie out of the bay.

Meanwhile, it had been half an hour and there was still no response.

"Are we all in agreement?" asked Dr Chou.

Ollie heard what was happening and ran into the room followed by Mo.

"No, she's still in there, please!" he cried.

"It's been thirty-five minutes." said Robin.

"Are we all in agreement?" Dr Chou persisted.

The doctors nodded and Ollie shrieked.

"NO! Please, she's still in there, she's still in there, please!"

"Time of death, 20:53."

Lofty put his hand on his shoulder.

"She's gone Oliver." he said.

Mo walked out of the room and said eight words, eight words that destroyed Ollie and broke his heart.

"She's gone, Oliver and it's all your fault."


End file.
